


Hotter Than Her (tumblr request)

by sydwrites



Series: ADAM SACKLER ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [6]
Category: Girls (TV), hbo girls
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Smutty goodness, dom reader, dom/sub dynamics, slight voyerism, subby sackler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: You catch Adam jerking off to some porn and you prove to him that you're waaaaay sexier than any of those porn girls.
Relationships: Adam Sackler & Reader, Adam Sackler & You, Adam Sackler/Reader
Series: ADAM SACKLER ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045128
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Hotter Than Her (tumblr request)

**Author's Note:**

> i think this was a request? i lost it :( sorry! but full credit goes to whoever came up with this originally!
> 
> enjoy!

You weren’t naive, you knew that your boyfriend watched porn sometimes, especially while you were traveling for work. Of course, you really didn’t mind it, knowing that Adam usually just needed something to get off at. Plus, he usually kept a photo of you with him and looked at it the whole time.  
So, when you got back early from a work-related trip, you weren’t surprised to find Adam jerking off in your bedroom. You smirked, placing your stuff down gently outside the door, watching him for a few moments before slowly opening the door and stepping inside. Adam’s face went red and his hand stopped, instinctively grabbing a pillow and placing it on top of his obvious erection.  
“H-Hey angel, you weren’t supposed to be back until…”  
You interjected. “Tonight. I know, but I ended up being able to catch an earlier flight home and I wanted to surprise you.”  
Adam’s eyes went wide as you walked over to him, quickly slamming his laptop screen down. You bit your lip, feigning innocence.  
“So, what were you watching baby?”  
His face went red. “Uh, you know, just a video…”  
You placed a hand on his chest, tracing around the exposed skin on his chest and abdomen. “What kind of video?”  
Adam whimpered as your hand creeped down further to play with the line of hair that disappeared under the pillow, so close to where he needed contact.  
“Um…a p-porn video.”  
Smirking, you place a hand on top of the pillow, pushing down and making him grunt. “Naughty boy. What was it about?”  
He gulped as you continued putting pressure on the pillow over his rock-hard erection, slightly shifting the fabric to create some friction.  
“It w-was a…y’know, guided m-masturbation thing.”  
Oh. you thought, he’s never really watched those before…  
A devious thought ran through your mind as you backed away and crossed your arms. “Take the pillow off your lap.”  
He looked over at you, confused. “W-What?”  
You approached him, grabbing his hair and yanking his head back to look up at you. “I said, ‘take the pillow off your lap.’ Are you really that much of a little whore that you can’t even listen to directions?”  
Adam whimpered as you released him, quickly knocking the pillow off his lap and tossing it aside, revealing his red and swollen length. You moved down the bed and pretended to inspect it, just to get him worked up. You got close enough to breathe on it, which made his hips buck up.  
“For such a horny little whore, I thought your cock would be more impressive. This…this is hardly worth even jerking off, little boy.”  
He smirked slightly. “Oh, really? I’ll bet you’d like it if it was fucking you, stretching out your tight cunt and hitting deep inside of you.”  
You shrugged. “Maybe. Not that you’ll ever get the chance to prove it since you’re a little slut who couldn’t go two days without touching himself. Pathetic.”  
He grunted and his hips bucked up again, clearly desperate for attention of any kind. “I-I missed you…”  
Popping your hip, you crossed your arms and looked at him. “Mmmhmm, clearly. Start touching yourself.”  
His teeth shot out to bite his bottom lip as he wrapped his hand around his length, beginning to stroke. You watched for a moment before turning away from him and stripping down, feeling Adam’s hungry eyes on you the entire time. Once you were down to just your bra and underwear, you turned back to see that his hand had increased its speed.  
“Did I tell you that you could stroke yourself harder?”  
His eyes darted away from you. “N-No.”  
You shook your head in disappointment. “Fucking slut can’t even follow the rules, he’s so horny. Disgusting. Pathetic. Filthy.”  
Adam growled deeply as he slowed down his pace once more. “I-I’m sorry.”  
It was a meek whisper and that would not fly with you. “What did you say to me, slut?”  
He bit his lip again. “I’m s-sorry.”  
This time, it was more of a normal voice, but he obviously liked this so you kept going. “You don’t fucking mean it, your horny ass doesn’t mean it. I’ll give you one more try, hotshot. Say it to me again, this time like you mean it.”  
Adam gulped and whined in the back of his throat before finally saying it in a louder voice. “I’m sorry!”  
You smirked and cooed, “There we go. Good boy.”  
His eyes darkened even more at your words while you reached around and undid your bra, letting it fall to the floor before crawling up onto the bed and sitting on his thighs. Your hands came up to begin squeezing your breasts and you moaned, head falling back as you felt Adam’s hips buck up into his hand.  
You looked back down at him. “Since you seem to like those porn girls so much, I’m gonna show you how much better I am than they are.”  
He smirked quickly before gasping as you began slowly grinding on his legs while pinching and twisting your nipples.  
“Tell me, little whore, what was the girl telling you to do?”  
Adam groaned quietly in the back of his throat. “S-She, um, t-told me to…to touch myself.”  
You rolled your eyes and smacked the side of his leg, causing him to yelp. “Stupid, filthy bitch can’t even answer my fucking question. What did she tell you to do to yourself?”  
He bit his already swollen lip. “She told me to…put s-some lube on my cock a-and drag a f-finger up and down.”  
It was your turn to bite your lip. “Why did she say to do that? What were you picturing in your mind?”  
“I w-was t-thinking about your…your t-tongue, licking me.”  
You smirked, trying to hide how obvious aroused you were. “Do it now for me, baby. Does it feel good?”  
He nodded quickly. “Y-Yes, it feels good.”  
“Do you like touching yourself while I watch you?”  
He nodded again. “Fuck…yes.”  
A pleased expression wiped over your face. “How does it make you feel, me watching you and telling you what to do?”  
Looking down at him below you, seeing his desperate looks and cock begging for attention, deciding that it will forever be one of your favorite sights.  
“I l-like it, so much.”  
You smirk and lean over a little bit, tits now hanging above his length as you whispered, “Does it make you feel…filthy?”  
He growls and can’t help but thrust into his hand. “So f-fucking filthy.”  
“Good, because you are. You’re the filthiest little whore I’ve ever met, Adam. Can’t even wait two days for me to get back without touching yourself to some porn girls…shameful. Start stroking yourself faster.”  
A guttural groan tears through his throat as he begins moving his hand up and down faster, hips now bucking up with every stroke. “Oh f-fuck! Keep talkin’ like t-that.”  
Your eyebrows quirked up. “You like it when I talk to you like the dirty little whore you are? You like it when I call you names, when I tell you how pathetic you are?”  
He cries out softly as his hips buck up furiously now. “I-I like it, so much! Fuck, I’m so close.”  
You resume your grinding on his thigh, harder this time to make sure he can feel your wetness through the crotch of your underwear. “Don’t cum yet baby, not until I say so.”  
“Fuck!” He groaned in agony as you smirked, still grinding on him as you played with your hardened nipples.  
“Who’s making you feel good right now, Adam?” You said, almost breathlessly.  
He whined softly. “Y-You are.”  
Your hips begin bouncing on him as you feel yourself growing closer to orgasm. “Who does your filthy little cock belong to, huh?”  
“You!” He cried, clearly so close to coming.  
Throwing your head back and letting out a loud moan, you say. “Oh fuck baby, whose voice are you gonna cum to right now?”  
His hips began faltering. “Yours, Y/N, yours! Fuck, I’m gonna cum!”  
“Not until I say so, slut! Tell me baby, tell me that I’m better than the screen girls!”  
He threw his head back. “You are, you’re better! So much fucking better, so much hotter than them! Fuck Y/N, I can’t last much longer with you doing this to me.”  
You bounced on his legs as you got right up to the edge of release. “B-Beg for your orgasm, whore! Beg me to let you cum!”  
His teeth gritted together before he cried out, “P-Please Y/N, please let me cum! Please, I need it so bad! You’re so fucking sexy and you’re making me so fucking hard, please!”  
Your eyes met his shouldering stare as you held yourself back for one more moment. “Cum for me, Adam. Be a good boy and cum for me, okay baby?”  
Adam didn’t even get a chance to respond, immediately falling over the edge with a loud cry of your name. “Fuck, Y/N, fuck!!”  
After the first string of cum landed on his chest, you softly orgasmed, enjoying the warm feeling wash over you as you wet his thigh with your release. His hips continued to weakly buck up into his hand, making sure to release every ounce of cum before letting go and flopping back on the pillows. You dismounted his thigh and lay next to him as he turned around and pulled you in for a deep, wet kiss.  
He pulled away smiling as his eyes roamed your face. “Holy fuck Y/N, that was really hot.”  
You smirked. “So, am I hearing that I’m better than the porn girls?”  
He chuckled, kissing you on the forehead before pulling back again.  
“Not even a fucking comparison.”

**Author's Note:**

> syd <3


End file.
